


That Time Jim Was Lowkey Obsessing Over A Sick Spock

by spocksbrowneyes



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Jim Kirk is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Sick Fic, Sick Spock (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spocksbrowneyes/pseuds/spocksbrowneyes
Summary: The title. That's it. That's all this is. Enjoy.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 127





	That Time Jim Was Lowkey Obsessing Over A Sick Spock

Jim was walking through the halls of the  _ Enterprise _ from the bridge. Beta shift had just ended, and Gamma shift was staring. It was probably Jim’s favorite time of the day, everyone was headed to the rec rooms, cafeteria, or to Gamma shift. He liked talking to his crew, most Capitans didn’t have a social circle outside senior staff but Jim wasn’t like that. Sure, that’s where his closest friends were, but he knew the names of almost everyone aboard the ship, quite a feat taken by how many people were on it. But Jim wasn’t headed to the mess today, neither to go play cards or something with Scotty and Sulu. He was headed to Spock’s quarters, which had become a rather common occurrence since the beginning of their now romantic relationship, only, this wasn’t for the normal reason of dragging Spock’s somewhat anti-social ass out to go do something.

Jim hadn’t actually seen him all day, he had called in sick this morning. The first time it’d ever happened so it was beyond a rare occurrence. While it could’ve been Bones, taken by the fact that Spock wasn’t in Sciences at any point in the day either, it probably wasn’t. Jim wished that he could’ve just ditched the bridge to see what was going on, but he had been in video calls with admiralty nearly all day. He didn’t know why, it probably had something to do with his love for his entire crew, but it kind of miffed him that they didn’t even question where Spock was. They’d never been in a meeting with Jim where he didn’t have his dedicated First Officer at his side, so you’d think that they’d at least notice. Jim pushed that aside as he came to the door to Spock’s quarters, he knew the code to get in but he was debating whether he should knock or just open the door.

Spock had to be in really sorry shape to not show up to the bridge, the message he sent had been in text so he hadn’t even heard his voice either. Jim knew how much Spock valued his privacy, maybe a little too much just for his own safety, but he didn’t want to just violate something that he knew was important to Spock. Jim settled on doing both, knocking on the door but keying in the code so Spock didn’t have to get up and get it. The door slid open, and to Jim’s surprise, he didn’t feel like he was about to get heat stroke as soon as he opened the door, a usual give away that Spock was feeling under the weather. 

Jim stepped inside closing the door behind him, “Spock?”

Spock’s quarters was just a standard room, so much smaller than Jim’s. He looked over to the bed to find exactly what he was looking for. Spock was laying there, while he wasn’t sure if he was awake or not in the dark room, but there. He certainly sounded ill, snoring softly while he normally never made a sound unless he was having a nightmare, which usually resulted in whimpers and the more violent ones in strangled sobs. Jim turned the lights on, Spock made a discontented sound and pulled a blanket over his head. 

Jim sighed and knelt beside him, pulling the blanket off his head, “Hi there.”

It seemed to take a moment for Spock to register that it was Jim, “Capitan?”

Jim stroked his ruffed black hair, “Yeah, it’s me. Not feeling great, huh?”

Spock’s voice was raspy, “I am adequate.”

Jim smiled a bit, “You are the ship’s worst liar.”

Spock didn’t reply, rather turning himself over in an awkward way so he didn’t sneeze on Jim. While Jim was grateful Spock didn’t sneeze in his face, he thought that it was cute. Full Vulcans didn’t sneeze, but because of his half-human side, Spock could, and they were mildly adorable. It was kind of squeaky but not in an annoying way, and they weren’t forceful or loud, unlike  Jim who once sneezed with enough force that he slammed his head into a table and knocked himself out. He wasn’t even sick at that time either.

Jim put the back of his hand to Spock’s forehead, “Jesus, you’re hot.”

Jim got up to get a cloth wet or something like he’d learned in First Aid training (he had paid  **some** attention in that class) but turned around, “C’mon, Bones’ll kill me if I let you keep this many blankets on.”

Spock furrowed his brow and clung tighter to the cloth. Jim pulled it out of his grip fairly easily, he was pretty weak, “You’re gonna get too warm.”

Jim took the extra blanket off and set it at the end of the bed, he’d fold it up the way Spock liked later. It was pretty obvious that Spock was both sick and grew up on Vulcan, he had wrapped himself in 3 extra blankets, his normal Starfleet issued blanket, along with 2 hoodies and a long-sleeved shirt.

Jim pressed a kiss to Spock’s forehead, “Here, you can keep a blanket and hoodie.”

Spock nodded and wrapped the blanket around himself, in the process of getting him out of all his damn blankets, he had sat up and taken by the slight sway, it seemed like the first time he’d done it all day. Jim went to dampen a cloth, which he put on Spock’s forehead, and he was sitting in Jim’s arms. Jim kind of understood why Spock didn’t like to leave for rec time. His room had a window, which unfortunately not all rooms did, but anyway, it was quite beautiful, certainly something he would enjoy. They were passing through a nebula, and when they were stable like this one, it was a sight to behold.

“Pretty isn’t it?” 

“Quite,” Spock replied, “This particular cloud has been in existence for 5,475.325 years.”

Jim cuddled against him, “I like it when you talk about science. You get happy.”

“I do not believe I understand the term-” Spock cut himself off with a bout of sneezing.

“Bless you.”

Spock nuzzled his face into Jim’s chest, and Jim smiled, “I love you. You know that right?”

“Veling, ashayam.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I know this isn't great but I wanted to post something just because I wanted to. So, yeh.
> 
> "Veling, ashayam": "Of course, my love."


End file.
